


Shinobi lessons

by Arkblazer



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkblazer/pseuds/Arkblazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot centering on one of the children of shikamaru and temari. Warning, filled with OC's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shinobi lessons

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest i had written this fic years ago, back then i had planned for this to be a multi-chapter epic, but before i even finished the first chapter, i kind of lost interest in the series. Anyway i though i'd be a waste letting it rot on my hard disk so i decided to edit some things and turn it into a one-shot. Any comments and criticism are welcomed; i'd especially like to know about my OC's and how unbearably annoying they are.

It was a peaceful morning for the village of Konoha. The sun was shining, and the birds where singing; as their melody filled the silent, morning sky.

"SUNARU! YOUR' BREAKFAST IS GETTING COLD!" …That was until Temari's yelling shook the whole village... Now on her thirties and having given birth to two children, she had somehow managed to retain most of the beauty of her youth, the only hint of her age being a couple of lines on her face. She was on the kitchen preparing the school lunches for her two kids.

"That idiot is probably sleeping..." said Kaori sitting on the kitchen table while she played with her breakfast, moving around her milk and cereal with her spoon before sinking some of it. She was the younger of the two children, was nine years old and had luckily taken to her mother's looks, except for her black mane of hair that she had in a pair of ponytails.

"Now that's a surprise, maybe you should go and wake him up." Shikamaru said to her wife while he read the "Konoha Daily", the Hidden Leaf's personal newspaper. "Can't you see I'm busy?" said Temari while putting a sandwich on each bag. "Why don't you do it for a change?" She suggested.

"But I'm busy reading the newspapers." used Shikamaru as an excuse, Temari answered by giving him one of her scary grins and saying "Oh! Is that so!" She said in what seemed like a cheerful tone but when she finished talking she gave a terrifying glare to his husband. At that moment Shikamaru twitched and said: "Sorry, but you know that I can't make the boy get up."

Temari closed her eyes and sighted as she finished her kids' lunches "fine I'll go." and as she left the kitchen, she grumbled to Shikamaru. "Geez like father, like son." when Temari left, Shikamaru relaxed a bit and thought "Man she's scary!" Then he saw his daughter giving him the same look of disgust as her mother. Shikamaru ignored her glare and went on reading the newspaper. "Like mother, like daughter, too." he thought.

Temari opened her son's door to find, as expected, Sunaru snoring hoarsely. Temari tried her best to wake him gently by opening his window, letting the sun hit his son's face and saying gently and cheerfully." Sunaaaaruuuu wake uuuuup sleepyhead." Nothing, he kept sleeping.

"Sunaru you are going to be late for school." She said more sternly, still no response.

"Sunaru!" she said loudly as she shook him yet still failed to wake him up. "SUNARU!" She screamed at the top of her lungs and smacked him in the head.

Even then that only managed to make him stop snoring and open his eyes a bit and say "wha… fife mo… minutss…" and went back to sleep. By then his mother had enough. "It's always the same." she sighted as she grabbed her son's leg and literally dragged him out of bed. "ZZZZ-OOOOOOWWWW! WHAT THE HECK! Sunaru said as he awoke, his head hitting the floor.

"You are late for school." Sunaru's mother said with a mix of annoyance and continued disbelief at her son's ability to remain asleep. "Now go on and wash your face…" Said Temari as she pulled her son up and out of his bedroom, "…AND FOR GODS SAKES BRUSH YOUR TEETH THIS TIME! Your mouth smells like hell!" Temari yelled halfway through, as the hint of smell of Sunaru's breath made her almost puke.

Sunaru yawned while he urinated at the toilet, too groggy to even pull up the Bassinet. Then he went on to wash his face and brush his teeth. While he brushed, he looked himself in the mirror: like his sister he had taken to their mother's side, he had brown messy hair because of lack of attention and brown droopy eyes because of lack of sleep.

"Sunaru hurry up and finish; you're late already!" Temari's voice came from downstairs. Sunaru however simply ignored her mother and left the bathroom, heading calmly to his room to get dress, not a hint of urgency in his movements.

10 minutes later Sunaru left his room dressed sloppily in brown shorts, a white T-shirt, and a pair of sandals, he then headed for the kitchen to have breakfast when his mother stopped him and gave him his lunch. "Here, now get moving; your sister already left!"

"But I haven't had brea…" Sunaru was interrupted when Temari shoved a toast in his mouth and said: "You're too late for breakfast, eat this on your way to school." As she pushed his son out, so that he would finally leave.

Seeing his son leave Temari sighted in relief. "Finally…sniff sniff what's that smell?" She said, as she smelled a stench coming from the bathroom.

Meanwhile Sunaru was calmly walking towards his school even though he was late, when suddenly..."SUNARU WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" Came the outraged voice of his mother from inside the house.

"Uh-oh; gotta go..!" Sunaru said as he ran as fast as he could to avoid his mother, not wanting to have an untimely death because of some toilet. After a few minutes of running he caught up to his younger sister. Having gained enough distance from his mother, Sunaru decided to walk along with Kaori, taking the last of his toast into his mouth.

"What did you do?" asked Kaori with a calm, cool voice. She was wearing her school uniform that was basically a black ninja uniform, a pair of shinobi sandals and a huge fan, which was given by her mother to use as her main weapon.

"Hmmm?" was the only answer that his older brother gave while he munched the last of his rushed breakfast. "The only time that your lazy butt is in such a hurry, is when you are running away from mom, so what did you do?" Kaori asked again.

"Oh, that would be none of your business." Answered Sunaru in a sarcastic, laidback tone. "Whatever…" frowned Kaori trying to sound indifferent but showing a hint of annoyance. "Anyway, shouldn't you hurry up to school? You're late you know…"

"And what about you, aren't you late for school? Why don't you hurry up?" Sunaru retorted trying to avoid her demand by asking the same question.

"I start an hour later, stupid!" Kaori Answered as she reminded his brother that the first year students started later than the last year students.

"I start an hour later, stupid!" Repeated Sunaru in a high-pitch tone, mocking his little sister; which in turn earned him a glare and punch from his sister; Sunaru not really hurt by her younger sister's punch and having the same policy as his father, simply ignored her.

Afterwards they remained silent for a few minutes until Sunaru took one big yawn. "I can't believe you are still tired." said Kaori in disbelief. "Shut up, I barely slept all night." used Sunaru as an excuse. "Now THAT I can't believe..!" Said Kaori as she giggled at his brother's comments; "Oh screw you…" Sunaru retorted, trying to sound like he didn't care for his sister's comment but showing a small amount of anger.

" …! You said the S word!" gasped Kaori.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do? Go all the way back home just to tell on me?" Said Sunaru; finding it amusing the thought of his sister going to those lengths to get him into trouble.

"No! But I'll tell mom when we get back!" Said Kaori with a smile of satisfaction that his brother was going to get it.

"Fehh…whatever…" Said Sunaru, not really caring for his sister's childish threats, especially now that his mother was going to kill him for what he did in the bathroom.

By then the siblings had reach Konoha's Ninja School and began going their separate ways. "Oh yeah? Well Screw you too!" Kaori said as she gave him the finger. Sunaru however simply ignored her and went on to his class, which was already underway.

Sunaru passed through the deserted hallways, all of the student's busy at work on their classrooms, until he got to his. There his teacher Iruka was giving the class, writing something at the blackboard.

"…You must concentrate your cha…" the teacher was saying to the class when Sunaru opened the door and interrupted it.

"Oh, Sunaru, how nice of you to join us." Iruka said with an annoyed, sarcastic tone. "Oh why thank you teech; it was nothing!" Answered Sunaru with a similar sarcasm. "Don't sass me; now, where the hell where you yesterday!" Asked Iruka, annoyed by his student's attitude. "Oh, I was kidnapped by a flying saucer..." Sunaru continued with his dry sarcasm.

"Why you, don't you know that..!" Iruka stopped as he saw Sunaru's uncaring face, picking his ear with his finger, his eyes not focused on anything, acting his normal aloof self; Iruka realized that no matter how many times he gave the same speech, he was always going to ignore it.

"Never mind; just go to your seat already! The class is almost done." Iruka dismissed his Indifferent student in frustration. "Thank God…" Sunaru said under his breath as he went to his desk.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Iruka yelled at hearing his student's comment. "N-Nothing…" Sunaru stammered as he twitched in surprise that his teacher overheard him. "Just get moving and Shut up!" Iruka shouted in anger.

Not wanting to further bring the wrath of his teacher Sunaru hurried to his seat, which was next to his best and only friend Akimichi Fujima.

"Sup Fuji…" Sunaru greeted his friend. Both Sunaru and Fujima had been friends since they were babies, thanks to the fact that both of their families had a long-standing friendship together.

Fujima like all others in his family, was large and fat, he had long pointy red hair and not surprisingly was eating a bag of chips. "Yo Sunaru...want some?" Greeted Fujima with a big cheerful smile, before offering his bag of chips to his friend, "Nah, I already ate."Sunaru said before seating next to his friend.

"So what happened to you?" Fujima asked his friend, who had been absent to school for 2 days. "I was too tired to come..." Answered Sunaru as he crossed both arms on the desk and rested his head on it, cushioning his head with his arms. "I'm gonna catch some zee's… okay?" Sunaru said to his friend.

"Ok…" Fujima said without commenting further on his friend's laziness, for they had both made a deal. That Fujima would never say anything about Sunaru's laziness, as long as he never commented about Fujima's gluttony.

A minute later Sunaru was asleep and snoring hoarsely until…

"SUNARU!" Came the angry yell of the teacher as he threw the board eraser directly to Sunaru's Forehead. Wh-what! Asked a surprised Sunaru, as the blow to the head had awakened him to find his teacher glaring at him.

"Can't you stay awake just once!" said Iruka with a sigh.

"Sorry teech…" Answered Sunaru.

"Tomorrow is the Genin entrance exam and you're not even paying attention..." The teacher continued with his speech.

"Sorry teech…" Again said Sunaru.

"…And you have the lowest score in the entire class… You'll have to repeat the whole year if you fail it!" Warned Iruka.

"Sorry teech…" Continued Sunaru with his mantra.

"Why the hell are you even apologizing! Do you think that's going to help your grade in anyway?" Asked Iruka as his anger grew.

"Sorry teech…" Once again said Sunaru

"Are you even listening!" Said Iruka as he saw his student's indifference.

"Sorry te- I mean… yes teech…" Sunaru stopped his mantra and gave Iruka an apologetic smile.

"I give up…" Iruka once again sighted in frustration as he realized that no matter how hard he tried he was never going to get through to him. "If you are not going to pay attention, at least stay awake… unlike you, there are students that actually care in passing the exam."

Right then Sunaru realized that he had become the center of attention for the entire class, as all the students looked at him. And while some among the class giggled at the exchange between Sunaru and The teacher, others, the more serious ones were giving him angry glares and frowns.

Among the later was Uchiha Hitomi the most popular girl in school. Not only because she was the top rookie in the class, but also because of her looks; with blue-aqua colored eyes, a cute face even with her serious expressions, long, beautiful, black hair and her well developed body for a 12 year old; She was THE girl that every boy in the classroom, even the entire school had a crush on.

That Included Sunaru who pretended to go back to sleep but instead decided to stare at his crush from the corner of his eyes.

"So you're checking out Hitomi again, huh?" Fujima whispered at his best friend with a mischievous smile.

"…! I don't know what you are talking about." Sunaru answered as he tried to fake innocence, a blush forming in his face. "Oh come on Sunaru, I know you better than that! If you are not taking a nap then usually you are checking her out!" Fujima answered his friend with a teasing smile.

Sunaru simply ignored his friend and kept on looking at his crush discreetly.

"But man, who wouldn't have crush on her; not only is she the cutest girl in school but she's also the top student!" Said Fujima as he joined his friend at worshipping her.

"Well who wouldn't expect anything else from an Uchiha?" Sunaru added with a shy smile, as he finally admitted his crush to his friend.

"Even so, she is way too cool for us to even have chance..." Fujima said as his cheerful tone and smile began to fade. And with his so did Sunaru's. "…I know, but I have a plan…" Sunaru said as a cocky smile appeared on his face.

"Hmm? What are you talking about? What plan?" asked a puzzled and curious Fujima.

"He heh, you'll have to wait and see!" Answered Sunaru as he teased his friend.

"DAMMIT! Don't be like that! Tell me!" Fujima demanded as he took Sunaru on a headlock and tried to make him confess. "No! It's a secret! You'll have to wait… " Sunaru teased.

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Came the angry voice of Iruka as his class was interrupted yet again. Seeing that all the eyes of the class where surrounding them, Fujima decided to release Sunaru and sit back down.

"I apologize Iruka-sensei…" Said Fujima in a very serious and formal tone.

"Yeah… sorry teech…" Said Sunaru in a very laidback and cocky tone.

Iruka being used to this types of problems simply sighted in frustration and continued with his work.

Meanwhile Hitomi being used to this type of things simply sighted in annoyance while her Inner Hitomi though " Great… Piggy and Stinky are at it again."

Afterwards, the day was rather uneventful, Sunaru took a nap or two in a number of classes while Fujima ate a couple of snacks.

That was until lunchtime when both Sunaru and Fujima where on their way to eat, when they crossed path Inuzuka Mibu,

who had long, black, wild hair and was pretty big for his age.

"JESUS CHRIST! Don't you sands ever take a bath!" An outraged Mibu said as his

enhanced sense of smell caught one of the side effects of Sunaru's laziness.

Sunaru grew upset... Not because of the comment about his smell, but because of the word Sand. Sunaru knew all too well about the bigotry and mistrust he felt because he was half sand and how because of it he had only one friend.

Of course that was to be expected from a hidden village, which by its very nature had to be mistrustful of outsiders; and the fact that the Sands had attacked the Leaf less than

20 years ago made it even worse.

However Sunaru did his best to keep his cool, and gave Mibu one of his smartass comments:

"No, it's just that I got your mother's stench when she spent the night with me."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY!" An outraged Mibu said as he prepared to fight.

"Oh i'm sorry … what I meant to say is that your mother's a dirty wh***!"

Sunaru kept taunting with his cocky smirk.

By then both Fujima and Mibu's friends where trying to stop them from fighting.

"Are you crazy! That's Mibu you are talking too? He's one of the toughest taijutsu fighters in the school!" Fujima whispered at Sunaru as he began to push him back in an effort to make him leave.

Meanwhile Mibu's friends where doing the same, as they tried to hold Mibu back from attacking Sunaru "Calm down Mibu, he's a Sand after all!"

At that comment Sunaru smirked; while it was true that there where disadvantages to being a half-sand in Konoha, but there were also a few positive ones. For example the fact that the sands had a reputation for being dangerous, as such Sunaru could act like a "dangerous sand" and normally win confrontations without actually fighting.

"Maybe you should listen to your friends, you ugly mutt." Sunaru said with a sneer as he gave the most intimidating glare he could muster.

"What!" with raging strength Mibu shoved his friends out of his way, yet calmly walked towards Sunaru until he was face to face with him.

Meanwhile Sunaru kept his cocky glare on Mibu's angry one. For a few seconds they remained there, with their eyes locked on each other, until finally Mibu broke the staring contest with a cocky smirk of his own and began to turn away.

Sunaru smiled inwardly in victory, as usual his act worked. But sadly for Sunaru, Mibu wasn't the usual person as he suddenly turned back to Sunaru and sucker punched him in the face, the blow knocking Sunaru down to the floor.

"Relax, man!" Fujima said as he grabbed Mibu's shoulder in an effort to stop the fight. Only to receive a vicious blow to his large belly, the punch so powerful that it took the breath out of him and sent the fat kid crashing into the lockers.

Fujima began to gasp as he tried to catch some air, his body sliding to the ground, clearly in too much pain to try and stop the fight. By then a crowd had gathered to watch the spectacle; some were trying to bring some sense into them, while others stood there simply watching in silent curiosity, and even some were cheering them to keep on going.

Meanwhile Sunaru managed to get back to his feet. "You bastard!" He said as he leapt toward Mibu, as he tried his best to punch him back. Mibu however had to simply sidestep to his right to dodge the attack and then counter punched him in the gut followed by an uppercut to Sunaru's chin, driving him for a second time to the floor.

"Is that it?" chuckled Mibu as he walked towards the fallen Sunaru, who tried his best to get back up, however with his head spinning and his body drained of strength Sunaru could only remain on his hands and knees.

"Is that all the "dangerous" sands have to offer?" Mocked Mibu, as he stood right next to the kneeling Sunaru, "Not only do you sands smell like crap, but it seems you are all just a joke! Huh?" Mibu continued with his taunt, while Sunaru could do nothing more than angrily glare at him, too weak to even stand up.

"You ass-" Sunaru tried to answer when he was cruelly kicked in the face and knocked for a third and final time to the floor. "How pathetic… " Said Mibu with a tone of satisfaction.

"Hey jerk, why don't you fight with someone your own size!" Came a voice from the crowd. "Who said that!" yelled Mibu as he turned around to the crowd in an effort find the source of the voice. However he was unable to find the person as it was too small to be seen amongst the large crowd.

"You bark too much doggy… The person said as it approached, the rest of the crowd moving aside to let her pass. "If you want, I'll show you what a Sand can really do." Mibu's eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the challenger was nothing but a little girl.

"Mind your own business Kaori!" Sunaru yelled at his little sister, too weak to do anything else. "Shut up, stupid! I couldn't stand any longer just watching your sad excuse of a fight!" Kaori retorted.

For a moment Mibu remained silent, bewildered at the exchange between the siblings, before cracking out into laughter. "Oh man! Don't tell me she's your little sister!"

Asked Mibu between chuckles.

"What's it to you?" Responded Kaori as she glared back at Mibu. "Heh… why don't you run along and go play with your dolls." said Mibu in a mocking tone. "Nah… I think I'll play fetch with you instead, Fido" Kaori followed with a similar tone.

"What was that?" Mibu asked, as he grew annoyed at the girl's comment. "What? Are you deaf doggy? I said let's play fetch…" Said Kaori as she took out a pencil and began to wave as if it were a stick. "Kid… your starting to piss me off!" Warned Mibu as he almost shouted at the end, glaring angrily at Sunaru's sister.

"Oh what's the matter? Is the little doggy angry?" Kaori mocked with a similar smile and tone to that of her brother. "Maybe a little game will cheer you up!" Said the younger sibling as she continued to wave her pencil and began to whistle at Mibu like a dog. "Here boy! Here, go fetch it Fido." She continued as she threw the pencil.

For Mibu that was the last straw. "You little brat..!" He yelled as he completely snapped, charging at Kaori, fully intent on punching a little girl.

However Kaori wasn't a defenseless little girl, in a single movement she dodged the punch by crouching to the right, then  
in one fell swoop she pulled out her giant fan and swung it, hitting Mibu in his weak point…his groin.

So fierce was the blow that it propelled Mibu high into the air, setting him up for Kaori's second and even more ruthless attack. As she opened her giant fan and swung it for a second time. "Ninpou Kamaitachi!" she yelled as a fearsome gust of wind began to cut Mibu all over his body before sending him crashing to a nearby wall.

The crowd suddenly became silent in bewilderment. "Wh-what the hell just happened!" Asked one of the students. Just then Iruka appeared and broke through the crowd of students to check on the fallen Mibu. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed as he checked unconscious Mibu, who was filled with cuts and broken bones.

"How can this be! Mibu, the toughest guy in school was beaten by a little girl?" a student commented still in shock. "And in a couple of seconds…" another one commented. "Just who the hell is she!" and even another student whispered. "The sands really are dangerous…" In just a matter of seconds the silence of the crowd gave way to the whispers among them.

Kaori however didn't pay any attention to the crowd and went towards her bother

"Hey, you ok nitwit?" Asked Kaori as she tried to mask her concern with an insult.

"Shut up!" I told you to mind your own business." Sunaru retorted as he got up.

"Why you stupid jerk!" Kaori angrily yelled at her ungrateful brother.

"Man, what a sissy! To have his little sister come and rescue him!" one of the spectators commented. Sunaru rapidly turned to the crowd and glared at him. "Hey! No one insults my brother but me!" Kaori rapidly retorted. "Hey watch out, Man! Or he'll have his sister kick your ass!" Mocked another student, as a number of students began to laugh.

Sunaru suddenly was overcome with humiliation. Having been beaten to a pulp just to be rescued by his nine-year-old sister and in the end be laughed at by the gathering crowd made him feel castrated. So humiliated he felt that he did the only thing he could think of. …He ran away from school.

"Wait! Sunaru come back!" said a still wheezing and out of air Fujima as he began to get up and give chase to his friend.

"ARGH! Everyone get the hell out, before I beat the crap out of all of you!" Yelled Kaori as she had just about enough of the crowds' comments; "No one is going to beat the crap out of anyone Miss Nara!" interrupted the voice of Iruka-sensei. Kaori suddenly jumped in surprise and said, "Uh-oh, busted…" As she realized in just how much trouble she was. "Mom is gonna kill me…" Kaori said as her face went pale, realizing that her mother would probably be told about her little scuffle.

Meanwhile the slower Fujima had lost all trace of his faster friend. Even so he knew Sunaru well enough to know all of his hanging spots. And like most of the times, he was right on the money. As he found Sunaru playing Shinobi Fighters on the nearest arcade store, the place his friend would normally go for escapism.

For a while Fujima stood just behind Sunaru, as he thought of something to say that would cheer up his friend. Meanwhile Sunaru just kept on playing; either to deep inside his shell to realize that Fujima was right next to him or simply ignoring him. For the next few minutes they remained silent as the sounds of the machines filled the room. It seemed as if Fujima couldn't come up with any words of comfort to his friend. So instead he did the next best thing and inserted a coin into the arcade, joining his friend in the game.

As the game went on Fujima began losing all of his matches to Sunaru. Once, twice, thrice… time after time Fujima was forced to insert a coin over and over again as he got more and more frustrated.

"AARRGGHHH, STOP DODGING! STOP DODGING DAMMIT! Shouted Fujima in frustration as punch after punch was easily dodged. "Fine…" answered Sunaru as he unleashed 135 hit combo defeating his friend instantly.

Fujima was left with his jaw opened, "YOU BASTARD!" before shouting at his friend.

"heh, heh sorry…but it's not my fault that you're so predictable." said Sunaru as he chuckled at his friends antics, as he inserted another coin. As they began another round Sunaru began dominating the fight once again.

"See what I mean, you charge at me, I dodge;" Stated Sunaru as he made his fighter sidestep out of the way. "You try to punch me, I counterpunch…" He continued as his character did so "…you try your Fuulakujakun, I jump out of the way and I give you my Feelytsiujistan…" Said Sunaru as his character dodged and then connected his Super Duper Ultra Hyper Attack.

"Predictable, huh..?" An annoyed Fujima asked while he glared at his friend from the corner of his eye. "Yeah, pretty much…" Answered Sunaru with a smirk on his face, his depressive mood fading, as he returned to his normal cocky self; suddenly out of nowhere Fujima tackled Sunaru and shoved him out of his place "HOW ABOUT NOW! Am I still being predictable to you!" Fujima yelled as he began bashing the buttons frantically while using his large body to keep Sunaru at bay, that way he finally he began connecting some hits. "Hey, Ugh- quit it! W-what the hell are you doing! MOVE YOU FATASS!" Sunaru yelled as he tried desperately to reach the joystick.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha what's the matter Sunaru? Did I catch you by surprise?" Fujima chuckled as he finally achieved victory over his friend. "You asshole…" An annoyed Sunaru frowned at his larger buddy. "Oh! Don't be such a sore loser. Come one let's go play something else!" Fujima said with a cheerful smile as he put his arm around Sunaru's neck.

"Fine…" Sunaru agreed his frown fading away into a slight smile, almost as if Fujima's sunny smile infected him. Afterwards they kept playing for hours on end, not until it was evening did they finish and began parting ways towards their home. "Well, see yah later Fuji…" Sunaru said in a more cheerful tone than usual.

"Yeah, see yah tomorrow." Fujima answered as he began leaving. "Oh and Fuji…" Fujima's only answer was a grunt as he turned to his friend. "Thanks." said Sunaru with a slight smile. "I know." Fujima answered with one of his big grins.


End file.
